clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowy Department Store
The Clothes Shop, formerly known as the Gift Shop is an EBUL-run clothing store on Club Penguin. It consists of two floors, a retail section at the bottom and an office at the top. Although small, it has a fashion stage along with a make-up section. It is one of the largest enterprises run on Club Penguin, selling wigs and a wide variety of clothes and other items. Items from the Penguin Style catalog are also sold here. Contents Background The Gift Shop was built after the Town Center's town hall burnt down. The Gift Shop was originally an open market, but soon turned into a clothing and wig shop. Two catalogs were available: one, Big Wigs''sold wigs and the other, ''Penguin Style, sold clothing. The Gift Shop was run by EBUL, which controlled the economy of Club Penguin. At first the shop was small and only attracted a small amount of customers, however after a few months, sales began to rise up dramatically. Today, the Gift Shop is the #1 store on Club Penguin, and is very busy. On January 4, 2009, the Big Wigs catalog merged with the Penguin Style, to save on ink and paper. In 2009, Tay Tay became the main clothing designer. On February 2, 2012, the CP Fashion Show was held at the Gift Shop. The Gift Shop had a backstage, and a catwalk. There were three judges, and several stylist. However the show got a poor rating, because of the lack of things to do. In August, theCadence Collection was released. On November 1, 2012, the Gift Shop underwent a large and expensive renovation (along with some other buildings in Club Penguin). The renovation dramatically enhanced and changed the look of the shop, rebuilding it from the ground up. The floors and walls were changed to different materials. A small make-up section and a fashion stage were also added. Many citizens of the island praised the improvements, citing that the new look was "modern and sleek". After the renovation, the Gift Shop was renamed to the Clothes Shop. Involvement TCP The Clothes Shop in the TCP Servers is a very simple place. There are two levels, the second one is an office and can't be accessed because some employee lost the key. The Clothes Shop also does people's hair (not counting puffles), and sells wigs. There is a fashion stage and a make-up area, so the shop can be used in a makeshift fashion show. There are two changing rooms, and one checkout counter. BCP The Clothes Shop in the BCP Servers is completely different. Instead of a clothing store, it's a clothing factory. It keeps most of the economy running, and employs a lot of puffles. It makes all the clothing sold at the Clothes Shop. It is rumored that Sancho Monte Captio owns the factory. RCP The Gift Shop in the RCP Servers is still a clothing store, but is much bigger. Instead of one level, penguins and puffles can shop on three levels. Lots of modern fashions are sold there, including some furniture. ICP The Gift Shop in the ICP Servers is a factory, instead of a clothing store. It makes cameras, and light bulbs instead of clothing. It employs a lot of creatures from Shiverpool, Golden City, and Polaris City. Events The Gift Shop is hardly ever decorated for parties, or events. In fact, the one time it was truly decorated was during the Fashion Show. The workers there are too lazy to put up big party decorations, so the Gift Shop is sometimes left out. Some workers have actually said that they don't decorate the Gift Shop during parties, so that penguins will ignore the Gift Shop. However, with the new fashion stage, the Gift Shop can be used for a fashion show, or similarly related events. Merchandise The Gift Shop sells clothing, wigs, and does peoples' hair. The Gift Shop usually sells clothing based on current events in Club Penguin. For instance during the Medieval Parties, medieval-theme clothing is imported from the AU, and sold at the Gift Shop. The Gift Shop usually hires designers to create the clothing they sell, so they can say they're a great local business. The wigs are usually imported fromPolaris SAD, and Pengolia. The wigs come in all sorts of styles, and are the second most bought merchandise in the entire shop. The Penguin Style catalog also sells swimwear, designed by Cadence. Boys hardly payed attention to the section, so Cadence only makes the Cadence Collection now, which sells two-piece bikinis that Tay Tay designs and Cadence models, to attract a female audience. Gallery * The Clothes Shop during the CP Fashion Show. * The current Clothes Shop. Trivia * Once one of the chairs on the wall in the Gift Shop were stolen, and kernels of corn were left. The PSA investigated the situation. A few hours later the Sports Shop exploded with popcorn. * Some customers have previously music would be playing in the background at the Gift Shop. ** When the Clothes Shop renovation was completed, a large and extensive sound system was installed, along with a disco lighting system. See Also * Town Center * Coffee Shop * Night Club Category:Companies